pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP121: The Lonely Snover!
is the 17th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot The heroes are enjoying the mountain view, they even see some Cherrim singing. While it is good to hear them, Ash still longs for the battle at Snowpoint City. Later, Ash trains Chimchar and Grotle. Grotle uses Razor Leaf, though Chimchar dodges. Chimchar uses Flamethrower, hitting Grotle, so Grotle bites it. To push him, Chimchar uses Flamethrower. Ash thinks that should do it for now and cancels the battle. Ash praises Chimchar and Grotle and asks of Grotle to heal himself. Grotle uses Synthesis and renews himself. Suddenly, they see something coming and are frozen by the mist. A Pokémon comes and when seeing them frozen, begins to dance, but hides when Chimchar's flame causes it to be unfrozen. To help them, Chimchar unfreezes the rest via Flamethrower. So, the heroes go, while the Pokémon watches. The Pokémon's eyes glow, as Ash trips over. Brock and Dawn go and trip over as well. Brock notices it was a Grass Knot and the mist was Powder Snow. The heroes agree to trick the causer and go to a bush, where the Pokémon is. The Pokémon uses Ingrain to bind them all. Brock notices that is a Snover that is causing the trouble lately. Ash sends Grotle, who uses Razor Leaf to cut the vines. Seeing it might be overwhelmed, Snover uses Grass Whistle to put them to sleep. Snover goes to Ash and wakes him up. When Ash wakes up, Snover hugs him. Brock and Dawn wake up as well and see them hugging. Next, Snover gets some berries from its body and wants them to eat. Though they hesitate, they take a bite and are very impressed by the taste of this food. Dawn believes that Snover wants to be friends with them. Ash, Brock and Dawn thank it for such a treat. Team Rocket spies, so they decide to snatch Snover. With the berries in hand, the boss would sell them and become very rich, according to Meowth. During the night, Brock gave Snover his food and Snover is also pleased. The heroes wave goodbye to it and it departs, but they notice Snover seems sad. Ash suspects it might not have friends, so he invites it to breakfast, which Snover gladly accepts. As the heroes sleep, Team Rocket uses the robot arm to get a berry from Snover. Upon tasting it, they are very pleased and get it. The heroes wake up and see the crime. Ash sends Grotle, who uses Razor Leaf to cut the net. Snover is saved, so Pikachu electrocutes them with Thunderbolt. Yanmega is sent and uses Silver Wind, while James sends Carnivine, who uses Bullet Seed, hitting the twerps. They depart in the balloon, so Grotle uses Razor Leaf, but they are too far. So, Pikachu uses Iron Tail, cutting the balloon and blasting them off. Next morning, the gang has lunch. Snover points at something and Chimchar looks, only to have its food stolen. Snover offers its own food. As they are going to depart, Ash cannot find Grotle and sees Grotle has some Pokémon on his back. Grotle has grown nuts. Ash tastes one, but it is not so good, while Pikachu loves them. Team Rocket grabs Snover and Grotle, and fly away. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the balloon is electric-proof. Instead, Grotle uses Energy Ball and makes a hole in the cage, so Team Rocket is falling down. Because of the hole, Grotle falls down, so Snover uses Ingrain to save him. The heroes go to see Snover, so Meowth activates the jets and they go faster away. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Piplup BubbleBeam, but they are too far away. The heroes go and Grotle follows them, but trips over. Grotle remembers what time he had with Snover, so stands up and heals using Synthesis, then its claws go longer and it becomes even faster than the heroes. It is Rock Climb, so Ash tells him to continue. Team Rocket goes up, so Grotle jumps and pops their balloon and blasts them off. Snover is falling, so Brock sends Happiny. Happiny is too far, so Grotle uses Rock Climb to get Snover and toss it to Happiny, who catches him, allowing Grotle to fall down softly. Grotle is exhausted, so Snover and Ash hug him. Later, Dawn thinks they are on down part of the mountain. They hear some children going to Snover and Brock flirts with their teacher and gets stabbed. Snover plays with the children and wants them to have a taste of its berries. They like it and befriend this Snover. The teacher asks them if they are trainers and they confirm that Ash is a trainer and Dawn a Coordinator. The teacher tells them there is a Contest in Sandalstraw Town, and since it is not far, they agree to go there, where Dawn promises to give her best and win her fifth ribbon. So, the heroes leave Snover with its new friends and go to Sandalstraw Town. Debuts Pokémon Snover Move Rock Climb Trivia *Together is used as background music. *This is the first episode in which a main character's Pokémon explicitly uses a current HM move. *This episode marks the first time Ash's Grotle has used a move besides Razor Leaf since its evolution in Aiding the Enemy!. *Snover's GrassWhistle is a remix of Oración. *After eating a piece of Snoverberry, Jessie says, "Full speed to Shangri-La". This is a reference to the fictional Himalayan utopia Shangri-La from James Hilton's novel Lost Horizon. Snover is a mountain-dwelling Ice Pokémon, and the Himalayas are a freezing cold mountain range, thus Jessie felt like she ate a piece of cold paradise. *The dub title is the English equivalent of the original title, the first title that is a direct translation since Leave It To Brocko!. *The English title is later referenced in a future episode. Changes *Much like Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid before it, this episode begins a new era for the Pokémon anime, as it switches from a 4:3 aspect ratio to a widescreen 16:9 aspect ratio, while broadcasting in high-definition for the first time. The US airing of the dub, however, implemented this change from Classroom Training! onwards. This only applies for television broadcasting of the dub, as other sources use the 16:9 aspect ratio of the Japanese version. **However, Cartoon Network's standard definition feed from this point still airs the episodes in a 4:3 aspect ratio for viewers accustomed to the 4:3 aspect ratio. *A new title card is introduced, depicting the Sinnoh Gym Badges Ash has acquired, the Contest Ribbons Dawn has acquired, silhouettes of Dialga and Palkia, and the Spiky-eared Pichu under the title. The Pichu was for a Japanese contest only, so she did not appear in the dub version's title card. *New eyecatches are introduced. This time, Ash is positioned at the center for the first eyecatch, and Dawn is positioned at the center of the second eyecatch. Previously, Dawn was at the center of the eyecatches. In addition, a quiz, only in the Japanese version, is introduced, involving answering where the Spiky-eared Pichu appeared in. *The font used for the "To Be Continued" text at the end of the episode has been changed, after being the same since the first episode of the series. *Battle Cry - (Stand Up!) undergoes a complete change from this episode onward. While the music remains the same, this version of the opening contains clips from High Touch! as well as clips from Pillars of Friendship!. Mistakes *Brock calls Ingrain an attack when it is a status move. This is likely because it was being employed in a non-traditional manner. *In one scene, the spot on Staraptor's head is missing. *In the scene where Snover gives out his Berries, his tail is the same color as his body. *The nuts on Grotle's back disappear with no explanation. Gallery Chimchar uses Flamethrower close-up Grotle_use_synthesis.png Grotle uses Synthesis Ash_tripped_by_snover.jpg Ash tripped by Snover's Grass Knot Snover.jpg Snover freezes Ash and friends with Powder Snow DP121 2.jpg Chimchar melts the ice DP121 3.jpg Dawn trips over DP121 4.jpg Ingrain takes effect Grotle_and_snover.jpg Snover befriends Grotle DP121 5.jpg Grotle grew nuts DP121 6.jpg Grotle is about to fall Grotle_rock_climb.png Grotle uses Rock Climb DP121 8.jpg Ash cheers for Grotle to speed up DP121 7.jpg Snover saves Grotle DP121 9.jpg Ash and Snover hug Grotle }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume